


My Lover

by Homosauce



Series: If You Love TimKon Clap Your Hands [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, M/M, Supporting Boyfriend Kon, Trans Male Character, Trans Tim Drake, menstrual cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosauce/pseuds/Homosauce
Summary: Yeah okay, maybe Tim was being kind of a prick, or a bitch, or a pain in the ass. But it wasn’t his fault. Honestly, but today everyone, and he meant ‘everyone’ was annoying the hell out of him. First, it was Dick who for some reason, was too fucking loud at nine in the morning. But who the hell skips into the fucking living room and have the energy to complete a full-on conversation. Tim’s eye started twitching, and he had thrown his empty coffee mug at Dick’s head with his conversation with Bruce.or Tim is a trans boy and his period just started.





	My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I did not make this to offend or trigger anyone and I had actually thought about this a lot, and even asked the other trans men and women in my support group to see if the idea was good or not. They agreed, but I no one had beta read this.

Yeah okay, maybe Tim was being kind of a prick, or a bitch, or a pain in the ass. But it wasn’t his fault. Honestly, but today everyone, and he meant ‘everyone’ was annoying the hell out of him. First, it was Dick who for some reason, was too fucking loud at nine in the morning. But who the hell skips into the fucking living room and have the energy to complete a full-on conversation. Tim’s eye started twitching, and he had thrown his empty coffee mug at Dick’s head with his conversation with Bruce. 

 

It landed on the floor a few feet away and broke apart, missing Dick’s nose by a hair. Both men turned to Tim with wide eyes and Damian who had been lounging on the single chair laughing.  

 

_“Shut. Up.”_ Tim growled before he had stomped off to his room. Dick was lucky that it was a Saturday and Tim was gonna be spending his whole day wallowing in his own sadness. 

 

Damian kept snickering into his hand, pointing a mocking finger at the two men. Dick had a shocked look, ignoring his little brother. Bruce sputtered a little, mouth hanging open and then shutting closed. 

 

He cleared his throat, _“Tim-”_ He tried in a stern voice, but Alfred merely walked in with a broom and gave him a glare; that shut him up. “Check the date.” Was all the butler said and continued cleaning the floor. 

 

Dick and Bruce turned to each other on their positions on the long couch, with confused looks. Damian shook his head with a grin of sympathy, he took out his phone out and typed something, before showing them the screen. 

 

He had pulled his calendar up and for seven days straight, starting on that day, was a notification bolded in red and caps; **_RED ROBIN’S RED WATERFALL. CAUTION._**

 

After Tim had come out to the younger one, Damian had taken it upon himself to act like another older brother. He had helped Red Robin in search of amazing support groups, and a top-notch doctor’s for his top surgery. And, like the amazing brother he was, was with the boy every step of the way in recovery. Tim really appreciated him, even if he was a little constrictive; the baby bird wouldn’t even let Kon near for a week after his operation. Damian even tried to make the rest of the family follow in his footsteps; he set up a countdown for each of Tim’s expected changes while he was on Testosterone, he helped Tim whenever he was feeling dysphoric, and even volunteered with Kon, Tim, Jason and Steph at youth centers, helping people that didn’t have the opportunities that Tim was given.  

 

“Oohhh!” Dick said, with an understanding look, he snapped his fingers and Bruce nodded his head in understanding. 

 

Damian gave them a smirk, “Duh, now who’s gonna call Kon and tell him to get his ass over here?” 

 

“I am sure Mr. Kent has his own calendar of sorts,” Alfred said, before walking to the kitchen to throw the shards of glass away. 

 

So yeah, but that was just with Dick. _OH god_ , but with Jason. Fuck that guy. Tim almost tore his arm off for taking a chocolate off his bowl of sweets. 

 

It had been an hour after the event with the mug, and Tim was cuddled into one of Kon’s larger shirts and a pair of his sweatpants. (Ya know Kon had basically given up on stopping Tim from stealing his clothes. The robin would just find another way to get into his closet) He had popped a few Advil pills and was sitting in the living room with a large bowl of chocolate and other types of sweets that Kon kept stashed for this exact reason. Tim sighed and chewed a mouthful of chocolate, he sent his boyfriend his love through his mind as if he could get it. 

 

He grabbed the remote from next to him and switched the channel to something other than Two Broke Girls and The Big Bang Theory. He glared at the screen and kept flipping through it for a while. He finally stopped on a rerun of The Office. He curled around his bowl and clutched it close to his stomach, feeling a cramp coming up. 

 

‘Why the fuck does it hurt so much.’ Tim thought clenching his eyes shut. He rubbed his hand over his abdomen waiting for the painkillers to finally kick in. 

 

Just then Jason had walked in whistling and dropped down on the couch next to Tim in a carefree manner. 

 

“Tch,” Tim said, he brought his feet closer and curled in on himself even more. He shot Jason a glare before looking back at the screen. 

 

The other man gave Tim a raised eyebrow, “You good, replacement?”  

 

Tim growled, “Yes.” He said in a low, dangerous voice. The other guy took it as a signal and raised his hands in mock surrender. 

 

They both fell into silence after that, and the only noises were from the TV and Jason’s laugh every time something funny came up. Tim continued on eating his food and thinking of his boyfriend. He missed him. Even if he was gonna show up in an hour, Tim was feeling extra clingy. He felt a stinging in his chest and felt his eyes grow wet. He sniffed and glared at the TV. Why the fuck is Kon not here. Why the fuck was he not being cuddled by his large manly boyfriend and being fed grapes on his bed. He sniffed some more and whimpered softly. 

 

Jason glanced at the other man, before looking back at the TV. He winced softly, “Uhm,” He cleared his throat, “You need anything, Baby Bird?” He placed a large warm hand on Tim’s shoulder, who shuddered away from him. 

 

“Kon.” Was all Tim said, before wiping his eyes and munching down angrily on his food. “I want Kon.” 

 

Jason nodded in sympathy. He had gotten a text from Grayson thirty minutes ago, warning him to act aware for the rest of the week. “It’s okay, he’ll be here, don’t worry.” He said in a soft voice.

 

Tim whined, and set his bowl down next to him, and turned his head toward the couch cushion to hide his face. 

 

Jason smiled and took a few bits of chocolate from Tim’s bowl and popped it into his mouth. He hummed in appreciation, this chocolate tasted amazing. 

 

There was a pregnant pause, the only thing you could hear was the soft buzz of the TV and Jason’s messy chewing. Tim looked at Jason as if he had grown another head. He looked down at his bowl and then back at the man, feeling something heavy grow in his chest. 

 

Before he even knew it, his face morphed into that of rage, “How. Fucking. _Dare. YOU!”_

 

Jason jumped up, quickly looking at Tim to see what was going on. The boy only screamed at him, while grabbing his bowl and getting up and taking a defensive pose. “Who the hell gave you the right? _HUH?_ ” He shoved a finger in his direction. Jason raised his hands up and gave Tim what he hoped was a smile, “Baby bird I think you’re freaking out. Calm down.” He chuckled nervously. 

 

Tim glared at him and sighed deeply. His posture deflated but his stare was still cold and unwavering. It rivaled that of Batman on his bad days. Truly, it was scaring the shit out of Jason. 

 

“I’m going upstairs.” He said in a low voice. He took loud steps back towards his room once again; leaving the man sitting on the couch with his shoulders hunched a scared look. He shuddered decided to just steer away from Tim for a while. For both of their sakes. 

 

After Tim had stomped off to his room he slammed the door shut and dropped the bowl heavily onto his bedside table. He threw himself down onto his bed and hugged a pillow close to his chest. It still smelled a little like Kon but it only made Tim miss him more. 

 

He grabbed his phone from where it was charging on his bedside. He unlocked it and immediately went to Kon’s contact. He pressed call and waited for him to answer. 

 

A few moments later the ringing stopped and Kon answered, “Hey handsome, I’m almost done at the farm, I’ll be there in a few.” His voice was deep, and he sounded slightly out of breath. He must have been busy with his chores. 

 

Hearing his voice was like being wrapped in a warm hug. Tim sniffed and whimpered into the phone, despite trying to hide his voice into the pillow. Kon was instantly alert, “Babe? Tim? What’s wrong?” He asked frantically. 

 

Tim breathed heavily and whined, “Kon.” He said in a thick voice, “I miss you . . . “ He sniffled once again. He shoved his face into the pillow and felt something wet slide down his cheek. 

 

Kon made soothing noises and Tim’s heart soared. “Oh sweetheart, I’ll be there. I’m heading there right now. You just sit tight.” Kon said, and Tim heard rusting in the background. Instantly, the boy felt guilty, he frowned even more. 

 

“N-No,” Tim whined, “I don’t wanna an-annoy you.” He said softly. He gritted his teeth and wiped angrily at his eyes. 

 

“No, No. Babe, you could never!” Kon said, sounding frantic, “Darling, if you need me, I’ll be there, and vice versa.” 

 

Tim cringed and curled even more around the pillow, “I hate this. . . “ He said in a breathy tone, “I hate this so fucking much. . . “ Kon made reassuring noises again, “Let’s breathe.” He said, and took a deep breath in and then a long one out. Tim followed him but the heavy, dejected feeling didn’t disappear. 

 

As if sensing it, Kon said, “Hey, hey, you wanna do something for me? I’ll stay on the phone the whole time, sweetheart.” The clone said in a warm, caring voice. 

 

Tim sniffed and wiped at his eyes once more, “Wh-what is it?” 

 

“Why don’t you go to your bathroom, yeah? And take a warm shower? By the time you’re done, I’ll be there for you with a warm towel and some clothes. Does that sound alright?” 

 

Tim hiccuped but grinned, “Yeah. Okay.” He said in a soft voice. He turned Kon on to speaker and got up from his bed. “Good job, doll.” He said and the line went quiet except for the rustling in the background. Tim guessed he was getting ready for their week together. 

 

He walked into his bathroom and switched the lights on. He set his phone down next to the sink and turned his water to the hottest setting. He pulled the little tab and the water transferred to his shower head. He backed up from the bathtub and closed the curtain.

 

He grabbed his phone again and sat down at the edge of the tub, “Kon?” 

 

“Yes, my love?” He said in a voice that curled Tim’s toes. He smiled at the screen, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

 

“I wanna video call,” Tim asked in an almost whisper while twirling a loose string from Kon’s shirt.

 

The other boy chuckled, “Of course. Anything for you.” Tim smiled softly and nuzzled into his shirt; Kon still made his heart skip a beat, even after being together for more than a year. 

 

A few moments later, Tim’s phone was ringing and Kon’s face popped up on screen. The boy had dirt streaked on one of his red tinted cheeks; Tim saw his own mused face in the corner. 

 

“Hey gorgeous.” the clone said with a wink. He floated towards the edge of his bed and left the phone leaning against something on his bed. It gave Tim a very good view of the other boy in his room. He was currently, walking around in his normal attire of jeans and a black t-shirt, and stuffing clothes and other essentials into a duffel bag. 

 

“Hi,” Tim said and smiled at the camera. 

 

Kon looked back at him, and whistled, “Hot damn, you are looking good.” He said in a husky tone, making Tim blush brightly. He winked and finger gunned towards the screen. 

 

“Kon!” He said, laughing quietly. He hid his red face into the large shirt. The clone smirked at him before continuing to fold a few more shirts messily. 

 

“Hey, sweetheart? Which shirt do you want?” Kon raised two shirts to the camera and Tim smiled warmly at his boyfriend. How lucky was he to have such an amazing man? Both of them were large, worn shirts, one of them a navy blue and the other being a mustard yellow. 

 

Tim shrugged, “Both?” Kon nodded and put them into his bag too. 

 

He reached a hand behind him and felt the water to see if it was just right. He nodded and took his hand out to start stripping. 

 

He put his phone down back on the sink counter, facing the ceiling. He pulled the shirt over his head and dropped everything else, trying to ignore the problem when he looked down. 

 

He grabbed his phone and went back to the shower, aiming the camera so it only saw his collarbones and up. He heard Kon wolf whistle making Tim shake his head with a teasing smile. 

 

He sat down under the stream and made his phone lean on a shampoo bottle. He leaned against the tile and watched his boyfriend go. Conner was just about ready to leave, going around and double checking for his stuff. He nodded and grabbed his bag, before floating to his phone. He picked it up and smiled at the camera, “ Okay babe, I’m on my way.” Tim nodded and shut his eyes, feeling nice in the hot water, “Can’t wait.” 

 

Neither Tim or Kon ended the call, and Tim could hear the wind going by fast on his screen. But didn’t bother opening his eyes; the hot water, had helped loosen his muscles making him sluggish.  

 

He sat under the hot stream for what seemed like a twenty minutes before there was a knock on his bathroom door. Kon popped his head in and smiled at Tim when he peeked his own head from the shower curtain. 

 

The boy pouted at him, “What took you so long.” 

 

“Traffic,” He said rolling his eyes with a teasing smile. He grabbed a towel from one of the hooks and raised it up, “Ready to go?” 

 

Tim nodded and went to shut the water off, it was starting to go cold anyway. He opened the shower curtain and got out, only to be hugged by Kon and the towel immediately. 

 

Tim put his still wet face into Kon’s neck and placed a small kiss on it. 

 

“Smell good... " Tim said, and the clone placed a dozen kisses on his wet hair. Tim giggled and kisses his cheek. All of a sudden Tim was literally swept off his feet, making him squeal and grip Kon’s shirt. 

 

“Kon!” He said and pinched his shoulder when the clone started laughing. He flew the both of them to Tim’s bed, where Kon left his bag on the bed. 

 

Tim was sat softly on the bed, while he watched his boyfriend sort through his closet and drawers. He picked up some loose boxers and another one of his own superboy shirts. He flew back to Tim and threw them next to him. He stepped back a few paces and turned his back to his boyfriend, supporting the privacy he wanted during this week. 

 

Tim smiled and wrapped the towel around his waist before getting up and walking towards his nightstand. He opened the bottom drawer and took out a tampon with a defeated sigh. He quickly dried himself and changed into his new clothes. 

 

When he crawled onto his bed, Kon turned around and smiled at him. The other boy patted the spot next to him, before moving the blankets and pillows so he could be more comfortable. 

 

The clone crawled into bed and laid down on his back with his arms behind his head. He stayed quiet as Tim kept moving around, and waited until the boy was done. Tim finally laid down and kept still, and that was when Kon grabbed the bowl of chocolate on the side that the boy had left. He set it in between them, and grabbed his own few pieces from it, before popping it into his mouth. 

 

Tim turned over onto his side, and stared at the other boy, before scooting closer; moving the bowl on top of Kon’s chest. He wrapped his arms around the clone’s bicep and slung one leg over his waist. 

 

“Love you,” Tim whispered into his shoulder, nuzzling into it. Kon smiled and wrapped one arm under the other boy’s head, “I love you too sweetheart.” 

 

“Do you need any painkillers? Anything to drink?” He asked, making the boy smile. He shook his head no, and shut his eyes, “Just sleep.” He said in a soft voice. 

 

Kon nodded and dropped a kiss onto Tim’s damp hair. He shut his eyes and listened to the soft thumps of Tim’s heart. 

 

-

 

It was dark by the time Tim opened his eyes. His windows were still open and showing the dark skies. He lifted his head up and scanned the room more. He had been laying on on Kon’s shoulder, arms and legs still wrapped around his boyfriend, and Kon was forced to stay on his back. 

 

He rubbed one eye and looked up at his boyfriend; Kon was snoring loudly, mouth agape and a small line of drool going down on his left cheek. 

 

Tim grinned, and brought a hand up to his chiseled jaw and rubbed the trail away. The boy scrunched his nose and snorted; he took another deep breath and then started snoring again. 

 

The boy smiled even wider and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Kon grumbled and then opened one eye, following another. He squinted and scanned the room, before landing on Tim. The boy was smiling up at him, making the clone smile back tiredly. He rubbed his eyes and stretched both of his arms up. 

 

“Mornin’ handsome.” The Robin spoke, winking at him. Kon gave the other a smug look then leaned down and kissed him softly. They both smiled into each other’s mouths and smooched once more. 

 

Tim separated from him and got up from Kon’s chest, then stretched his back; hearing the different cracks. Kon got up also, making the blanket pool around both of their waists. 

 

“ ‘Time is it?” asked the clone sluggishly. 

 

“Hmm,” Tim looked at the clock on his side, “ Oh wow, we slept for seven hours!” The digital timer blinked; 6 pm. 

 

“Well, this looks like the perfect time for some food!” Kon clapped his hands together and rubbed them. He placed another kiss on Tim’s nap-rumpled cheek. 

 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched once more. He turned back around and gave Tim a hand. The boy grabbed it and followed Kon towards his door. 

 

“Oh wait!” Tim rushed over to his drawers and grabbed a large pair of dark sweatpants. He started putting it on while walking back to his boyfriend; stumbling a bit when his leg was caught in the pants. 

 

Kon looked at Tim as if he hung the moon; his lover was such a cutie pie. He held onto Tim’s hand again and walked down the hall towards the main hall. The house was dimly lit, but as they got closer they could hear a commotion from the kitchen. 

 

Jason, Dick, and Alfred were rustling about; Jason with his head over the stove full of pots, the other with almost half his body shoved in the large fridge and Alfred on the island, kneading dough. Through the open concept of the kitchen, he could see Damian and Bruce sitting in the living room; both sitting on the same couch and looking unimpressed at an episode of The Office. 

 

Dick was the first one to spot them, he looked at the two of them with a piece of mango sticking out of his mouth. He said something muffled from the food and then went back to rummaging in the fridge. 

 

The two of them walked by and waved back at Jason who was too busy taste testing the sauce he was cooking. They sat down with Bruce and Damian on the single seat; Kon sat down first and brought Tim down on his lap. 

 

“I can see why you two look like more murderous than usual,” Tim said in a flat tone. Their expressions matched that of the other two; the screen was portraying a very cringey episode of Scott’s Tots. 

 

“Tch,” Damian scowled, “Father, let me change the channel. This is worse than watching Todd act responsibly.” Said man made an offended noise from the other room, before yelling back, “Watch your mouth, shrimp!” 

 

Bruce nodded and grabbed the remote from his left and tossed it to his son. Damian caught it easily but stopped when he glanced at Tim. 

 

“You want to choose?” He asked, motioning the remote towards them. Tim smiled softly and nodded. The smaller one looked as if he didn’t have a care in the world, but Tim felt something warm in his chest at the small show of care from his brother. 

 

Kon leaned towards Damian and grabbed the remote from his outstretched hand. Tim went back on the TV and noticed they were using NETFLIX. He switched to his account and chose the new season of Daredevil. 

 

He sat back in his boyfriend’s chest and sighed lovingly when Kon wrapped his strong arms around his waist. 

 

They all sat for a while, waiting for dinner to be ready, being joined by Dick, carrying a large bowl of fruits. He dropped it down onto Tim’s lap, but grabbed a few slices of mango, and then sat down at the two-seaters across from them. 

 

“Ooh,” Dick said, “I’ve been wanting to watch the new season.” He looked mesmerizingly at the screen. “Ya know B? I feel Matt should be called Batman instead of Daredevil.” He looked at the man who was giving him a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Well think about it, he’s blind but uses like echolocation and all that other heightened senses crap, like a bat! I don’t really see why he’s called Daredevil. You two should switch names and buy the rights.” 

 

“Actually,” Tim interrupted with a mouthful of strawberries, “When he was younger, other kids would taunt him by calling him Daredevil because of the way he acted after his accident, and as a grown-up, he just embraced the nickname as his own.” Kon poked him at his side all of a sudden, making him jerk quickly, “Nerd.” The smaller boy glared behind him and stuck his tongue out. 

 

“Don’t apply logic to me, it’s the weekend,” Dick said. Kon snorted, “Sounds like a shirt from Forever 21.” 

 

Tim held a grape up to Kon’s lips. The boy opened his mouth and Tim tossed it the short distance, into it. He chewed some and then opened once again. 

 

Tim smiled and ate a raspberry, and then threw a cut watermelon into the others’ mouth. 

 

After a few episodes, they looked at the doorway when Jason and Alfred were bringing in plates of food in their hands. Alfred handed Damian and Bruce their plates, “A roasted, rosemary chicken with sides of mashed potatoes covered in cheese and bacon, and broccoli, steamed.” Jason dropped a plate into Dick’s awaiting hands and then handed Tim and Kon their own. “Enjoy losers.” He said, before taking the empty bowl of fruit to back to the kitchen. He came out a few moments later with his own plate and then settled next to Dick on the couch. Alfred nodded at them and went to the kitchen to clean up. “Thank you!” They all said in unison to the retreating man.  

 

Tim and Kon had to rearrange themselves on the chair; Tim was still sitting on Kon’s lap but was turned to his side, in an almost bridal carry on his lap. Every few moments Tim would nuzzle into his boyfriend’s jaw, making him drop a messy kiss on top of the Robin’s head. 

 

“Love you,” Kon whispered, pecking his sweetheart all over his face and cheek. Tim giggled and rustled around, kissing back every so often. 

 

He let his plate balance on the thick arm of the couch and took Kon’s head in his hands. He kissed the tip of his nose, “I love you too.” 

 

“Boo!” Jason said with a mouthful of broccoli, “You’re giving me Diabetes!” Dick nodded his head vigorously. 

 

Damian growled at the two idiots on the couch, “Just eat you pansies.” 

 

“Keep your fangs aside, tiny.” Grayson said with a smug look, ”Wouldn’t want to break those babies.” 

 

Damian grabbed the knife on his plate and aimed it at them, “I’m gonna shave your eyebrows-” 

 

“ _Hey_ ,” Bruce said in a stern tone. He cut the conversation to an end, “Damian finish your food before making threats.” 

 

-

 

They were back sitting in Tim’s room, the blanket wrapped around them and pillows barricading them to the middle. Tim’s laptop was on and playing Mulan; they were going to go on a Disney spree, starting with that iconic woman. 

 

“Babe,” Kon said, making the other make an acknowledged sound, “ That guy, Li Shang, he’s bisexual, huh?” 

 

“Duh!” Tim snorted, “ I mean, who wouldn’t be when they meet Mulan like that.” 

 

Kon turned his head to Tim and nuzzled into his ear, “Feeling okay?” The boy rubbed a hand over his lower abdomen, “The cramps are coming back up now, but besides the fact that I feel constipated, everything’s peachy keen.” He spoke, with a flat emphasis. 

 

Kon winced and then pulled back to reach over to the nightstand drawers. He pulled out a bottle of Advil and grabbed a plastic water bottle from the bag that he packed. 

 

Tim smiled gratefully and kissed his boyfriend hard on the lips. Kon made a surprised noise but went along with it. The boy wrapped his arms around Kon’s neck and slid a tongue over the other’s lips. 

 

Kon groaned, and wrapped one arm around Tim’s waist, dropping the items between them, and then wrapping another arm with the other. 

 

Kon’s lips felt soft and perfect. Tim whimpered slightly into the kiss, licking into the clone’s mouth. 

 

They separated slightly, both panting onto each other’s mouths. Tim placed another soft peck on Kon’s lips and then going to take the medication. He left Kon to smile smugly into the air with a dazed look in his eyes. He popped the pills into his mouth and set them aside, going back to leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

 

Kon leaned back on the headboard and wrapped a thick arm over Tim’s shoulders. The boy burrowed further into the strong, warm body and rubbed slowly on his stomach. 

 

They only lasted a few minutes when the tension from the kiss reached its peak. Tim turned and dropped himself onto Conner’s lap, who hugged him tightly by his stomach. Their mouths met fast, and messily. Teeth and tongues clashed, and Kon groaned when Tim pulled at the hair on the back of his head. 

 

They separated only for a moment to breath before going back to making out. Tim moaned loudly into Conner’s mouth when he swiped his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Honestly, Tim could write haikus about that tongue. It was perfect. 

 

WIthout even knowing Kon ground up onto Tim, who placed a hard hand on the other’s thigh. He detached their lips, in a breathless speech he said, “Too much. Not tonight.” Kon nodded his head and pecked his cheek apologetically, “Sorry ‘bout that.” 

 

With that they went back to making out, the movie forgotten on the side. 

 

\- 

 

The next day it was like Tim’s mood turned into a living troll. 

 

“Oh my fucking god.” Tim whispered in an angry voice, “Who the FUCK- What- Dammit all!” He sputtered in an irritated, loud voice. 

 

Bruce, who was sat on the dining room table, tablet in hand, looking up at this son with a concerned look, “Tim? Is something the matter?” 

 

Said boy slammed the pantry door shut, and glared, “Ya know the One thing, the _ONE THING_ , I ask for in this godforsaken house is that no one touches my damn cookies! I bought those specifically for me! I didn’t walk my ass to the store thinking, ‘OH WOULDN’T DICK _LOVE_ this _CHOCOLATE GOODNESS_!’ or get Oreos with the hope of giving Jason some delicious snack!” He heaved bitterly. 

 

Bruce stared at him in shock, and look a loss for words, “W-Why don’t we go to the store and restock then?” 

 

Despite that Tim still, outrages, with his teeth bared, “Then what, Huh? Come back only to have them eaten by the fatasses in this idiotic place!” 

 

Just then Kon came running, sliding to a halt on the slick tile. He looked frantic and ruffled, likely because of he just got out of bed, and was woken up to his boyfriend’s noises. 

 

“What’s wrong? What happened?” He said quickly, glancing all over the room for any signs of danger. 

 

Tim glared at the boy, “Ugh! Finally, someone who isn’t incompetent!” He crossed his arms angrily, and stomped off, even going as far as to slam every open door that was in his way. One of them being Jason’s room who was just about to walk out but was stopped when his door smacked him right in the nose. 

 

Back in the dining room Kon and Bruce stared at Tim as he stormed off. 

 

“Uhm. . . “ Was all Kon was able to say before Bruce sighed loudly, “Will the both of you go to the shop and restock Tim’s snacks?” 

 

Kon made an ‘o’ face, and nodded slowly, “Right, right.” As if now understanding the outburst. He walked by the table and grabbed a few paper towels and then grabbing two fresh waffles with it. 

 

-

 

Tim was holding Conner’s hand, walking down the aisle with the shopping basket in the other. The two of them were in the brightly lit corner store, getting food for the day. Currently, their basket was only holding two large packets of cookies, and a family size bag of hot Cheetos. 

 

They headed off to the candy aisle, with Kon dropping a few of his own choices into the basket. 

 

“Ready to go?” Kon asked when Tim dropped a bag of mixed chocolate into the carrier. Tim made a noise, scanning their items, before leading Kon to the drinks. 

 

The boy was turning slightly mute, his anger still evident, but slowly dropping with his time with Kon. 

 

He opened the fridge door for the cold drinks and grabbed two bottles of fruity drinks. He walked to the other side of the aisle and grabbed cans of soda. Kon also grabbed his own drink, some quick espresso drink. They wouldn’t do anything to his body, considering his Kryptonian lineage, but it tasted like heaven. 

 

They both walked to the check out counter and waited in line behind an old lady and another teenage girl. 

 

All of a sudden a sharp, tugging pain went through Tim’s body. He jumped slightly and grabbed at his belly. 

 

Kon was immediately on him, grabbing their items from his hand, and dropped a heavy hand to feel Tim’s stomach. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, concern dripping out at every word. 

 

Tim shut his eyes tight, face contorting into that of pain. He nodded slowly, “Damn, I forgot to take the pills. He rubbed his hand over the spot of cramps and winced even more. All he could really feel was pain and the thick layers of clothes he was wearing; he was wearing one of Kon’s old hoodies, large on his body, and a pair of slightly loose joggers. Kon was in a similar attire, but with grey, loose sweatpants. 

 

Kon pouted, “I’m sorry.” He said and wrapped his arms around Tim’s body. The boy leaned back slightly, and then slowly opened his eyes. The old lady was already done and gone, and the teenage girl was starting to set her stuff on the counter to be scanned. 

 

Kon stuffed his face in Tim’s messy hair and kissed him softly. He rocked them slowly side to side and rubbed a large hand in circles on the other boy’s stomach. He moaned softly and hugged the clone’s arm that was sitting by his hip. 

 

“This is too intimate for the public,” Tim said, feeling the other grin in his hair. 

 

“Don’t care.” 

 

-

 

“Tim, _no_ coffee,” Bruce said, and while walking by the boy, he grabbed the mug that was inches away from his lips. 

 

The boy let out a groan, “Oh come on!” Kon patted his head, before going back to eating his breakfast. Tim dropped his head into his folded arms on the table and pouted. 

 

Alfred also walked by and gently placed a steaming cup of chamomile tea on the table in front of Tim. The boy sighed in defeat but nonetheless thanked the man. “Chamomile tea aids in stomach cramps.” He said, before walking back to the kitchen. 

 

Tim placed his head on his hand before sipping the tea slowly. He hummed in satisfaction when the warm liquid reached his stomach. 

 

“Let’s go somewhere today?” Kon suggested. He brought one of his large hands on the table, outstretched so Tim could hold it. 

 

The other made a face and shook his head, “I’m sore, and I feel kinda gross right now. “ He set down his cup and got up from the breakfast table and grabbed Kon’s hand. He kissed the clone’s cheek and then kissed the hand, before patting his shoulder, “I’ll be in the shower, babe.” 

 

“I’ll meet ya there?” Kon said with a smug look. He rolled his eyes with a smile. 

 

Damian growled at the man, “Touch him, clone, and I will make sure you can’t feel anything anymore.” He slammed his fork on the table and leaned toward Kon with a leer. 

 

Kon raised an eyebrow at him and then rolled his eyes. Yeah at first, the threats were scary, especially the ones from Jason and Bruce. But Damian? Damian’s actually got Kon to sweat a little, if the boy threatened him, it would come true sooner or later. 

 

“Don’t worry, my hands are staying above the waist.” He got up and raised his hands in surrender. He grabbed his empty plate and walked to the kitchen to put it away, before heading upstairs to his boyfriend. 

 

Damian’s glare hardened, “That is not better! _Keep them off completely!”_

 

“Damian finish your food,” Dick said, not even batting an eye at the scene that had just happened, he continued reading something on his phone. 

 

-

 

They were currently laying down on Tim’s messy bed, making out slowly. Kon laid down on his back and Tim on top, sitting on his stomach. Kon was dressed in loose sweatpants and one of his superboy shirts, while Tim stayed in loose boxers and one of Kon’s shirts. 

 

Tim moaned softly, running a hand through the other’s hair before letting it rest at the base of his neck. Kon broke the kiss apart before slamming their lips together again, licking into his mouth. He ran his hands all over his waist, and before resting on top of Tim’s butt. Their lips made wet sloppy noises but neither of them wanted to go any further. 

 

Tim broke the kiss apart and grinned down at his boyfriend. “I love you.” He said, staring into Kon’s beautiful eyes. The boy smirked leaned up to kiss Tim again, and then muttering against his lips, “Love you too, sweetheart.” 

 

Tim giggled, and wrapped both arms on Kon’s thick neck and kissed him harder, making them drop onto the soft sheets. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again I hope I do not offend or trigger you. That was not my intention, I just wanted to write about how my menstrual week affects me, a trans man, even while I just started Testosterone. 
> 
> Thank you, leave a Like and comment :)!


End file.
